


Many Words

by ziskandra



Category: Golden Sun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziskandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix isn't a man of many words, but that doesn't stop Isaac, unable to sleep, from going to him to talk one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009.

Felix isn’t a man of many words – and that’s one of the things that Isaac appreciates most about him. Isaac himself isn’t much of a talker – oh, he’s a leader when he needs to be, but most of the time, his friends say what he’s thinking anyway. After everything they’ve been through together, he wonders if they can read his mind. 

Well, Ivan definitely can, at any rate. 

It’s cold on the deck of the Lemurian ship this far to the north of the world, especially at night time when Isaac surfaces, unable to sleep. It’s Felix at the wheel tonight, the boat moving along gently through the ocean – there’s no point in levitating now; they need to conserve Psynergy for later. 

Even with gloves on, the air’s chill is noticeable and Isaac’s cape flutters in the wind behind him as he approaches Felix, greeting him simply, breath hanging frozen in the air. 

Felix turns, hands still firm on the spokes of the wheel, and smiles. Not a smile of happiness, full of anticipation of the things to come, but a smile of content, a smile that says life is all right, just in this moment, even if it is a little frosty. 

Isaac’s hand falls on the wheel too, clear in implication – let me steer for a little while, it says. It’s time for Felix to get some rest; Isaac’s awake now anyhow. 

Noticing Isaac’s intentions, Felix shakes his head from side to side, _no_ , in an attempt to shrug Isaac off. When Isaac steadfastly refuses to move, Felix places his hands on Isaac’s, attempting to remove them from the wheel. 

Isaac doesn’t expect Felix’s hands to be warm in this temperature, and it’s hard to tell – the gloves are in the way. If Isaac thinks about it, it’s probably _because_ of the gloves. If they were to both take their gloves off, Isaac imagines that their hands would be covered with the slick sweat of today’s hard work. 

Felix clutches, attempts to pull Isaac away, but it ultimately fails. Maybe Isaac is imagining things – he hasn’t slept in days, after all – but perhaps Felix tries for a little longer than is strictly necessary. Then, finally, he stops – gloved hands moving to his scarf, pulling it a little tighter around his neck. “It’s cold,” Felix tells Isaac, and to anyone who doesn’t know Felix well enough, it might seem like stating the obvious, but to Isaac, it shows that Felix is prepared to brunt the night’s chill alone. 

Isaac’s not _happy_ about it, but he feels somewhat better knowing that he offered to help, anyway. It makes up, somehow, for not being there when everyone needed him the most. Felix is a man of few words, but even still, he has managed to put Isaac’s mind to ease. 

There’s no need for farewells; Isaac places his hand on Felix’s shoulder briefly, touching for the merest of moments, before heading below deck again. Maybe, tonight, he will finally get some rest. 

Somewhere, Jenna snores, louder in her sleep than her brother will ever be in his waking moments.


End file.
